


Yang Kusukai Darimu

by revabhipraya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Drama, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Feelings, Fluff, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Erika merasa cukup. #FallenVibes





	Yang Kusukai Darimu

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Canon.
> 
>  
> 
> _untuk Fallen Vibes hari kedua puluh empat dengan tema "Contentment"_

.

.

.

Erika merasa cukup dengan apa yang ia miliki saat ini.

Gadis bersurai pirang pendek itu, meski masih menumpang di rumah sang kakak, meski masih menggunakan segala macam fasilitas yang diberikan sang kakak, meski masih hidup sebagai personifikasi negara yang belum mandiri, merasa cukup (dan bahagia).

Di saat negara lain berlomba-lomba untuk membangun rumah sendiri dan menjadi personifikasi yang independen, Erika tidak begitu. Erika lebih suka menghabiskan waktu untuk menjelajahi rumah Basch, atau terkadang membantu merapikan beberapa bagian yang berantakan. Sang kakak terlalu sibuk untuk melakukannya sendiri.

Di saat negara lain berlomba-lomba untuk menguasai negara lain dan menjadi negara penjajah, Erika tidak begitu. Faktanya, dia bahkan tidak keberatan dikuasai oleh negara lain―dalam kasus ini, kakaknya. Basch selalu memperlakukan Erika dengan baik, membuat gadis itu betah―terlalu betah.

Di saat negara lain berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi negara adidaya paling berkuasa di dunia, Erika tidak begitu. Erika menyukai kicau burung di pagi hari dan taman bunga yang disinari mentari. Karena perang merusak segalanya termasuk hal yang Erika sukai, maka Erika tidak menyukai perang.

Namun, satu hal yang paling Erika sukai dari menjadi adik Basch bukanlah semua hal itu.

"Erika, hari ini aku akan pergi ke ibukota," ujar Basch sambil mengangkat barang-barang yang akan dibawanya. "Mau ikut?"

Erika mengangguk antusias. "Mau!"

"Kalau begitu, pakai topimu yang kubelikan waktu itu, soalnya hari ini panas. Bawa payung kalau perlu. Jangan kenakan sepatu bot, pakai pantofel atau hak biasa saja. Bawa ikat rambut juga jika nanti rambutmu terasa mengganggu."

Menjadi adik Basch berarti mendapat perhatian penuh dari pemuda pirang itu, sekaligus mendapat kasih sayang yang tidak akan Erika dapat saat ia memisahkan diri dengan sang kakak.

(Diam-diam mungkin Erika hanya tidak rela saja berpisah dengan kakaknya.)

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> #FallenVibes #FallenVibesDay24
> 
> Basch dan Erika itu something banget brother-sisther relationship nya ///w/// imo mereka gak akan pernah bisa kalo gak jadi kakak-adik, huhuhu~
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya! XD


End file.
